Harry Potter et Le Secret qui Mènera à La Décision
by cealya potter
Summary: Harry decouvre un secret ? sur sa vie juste avant de changer........! j'aimerais avoir plus de review merci d'avance !
1. Chapter 1

Voici une autre fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira à tous

Voici une autre fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira à tous. Severus Snape se retrouve encore avec Harry comme fils. Je sais vous allez me dire encore. Eh ben oui je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez

Harry – « Oh non par pitié pas cela, qu'est- ce que elle a encore inventé !! » Dit-il d'un ton dramatique

Séverus –« La ferme Potter vas dégonfler ta tête et reviens après, non rectification ne reviens pas cela me fera des vacances !! »

Hermione – « C'est pas un peu fini je vous ferez dire que les lecteur veulent lire la fanfic !! » Dit-elle en hurlant.

Pensée de Harry

Et un point pour ma meilleure amie et zéro pour le Batman graisseux

Séverus –« Potter j'ai entendus votre pensée espèce d'effronté morveux un conseil : fuyez !! » Harry s'enfuit des cachots en hurlant dans tout le bâtiment.

Harry –« Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah aidez moi une chauve souris me poursuit !! » La chauve souris en question le poursuivait en l'injuriant.

Auteur – « Désolée Chères amies mais ils sont tous un peu nerveux. Je m'excuse de ce contre temps maintenant place au chapitre 1, aïe mais ça ne vas pas espèce de fou j'ai rien fais moi il est là- bas Harry !! »

Le titre c'est Harry Potter Et Le Secret Qui Mène à La Décision

--

Les Ancêtres C H 1

Tout commence par une nuit particulièrement sinistre au 4 privet drive. Depuis la trahison des détraqueurs, il régnait une atmosphère lugubre à privet drive et dans les environs. Pourtant cela ne gênait pas un jeune homme brun connu comme le symbole de la lumière dans son monde celui des sorciers.

Il avait ouvert sa fenêtre en grand car aujourd'hui c'était le jour de son anniversaire à 24h00 exactement.

H – « 4, 3,2, 1, 0 !! »

Dès que le compte a rebours fut fini, huit hiboux entrèrent dans sa chambre, direction le lit du jeune homme. Chacun pressé de donner sa lettre ou son colis à l'élu.

Hedwige, sa chouette blanche dans sa cage ouverte, hulula de mécontentement en voyant tous ces intrus atterrir sur le lit de son maître.

H – « Chut ma belle ou oncle Vernon vas venir, tu sais combien il déteste les hiboux !! »

Mais pour le rassurer, il entendit un ronflement sonore de son oncle.

« Bon maintenant, ouvrons les lettres et les paquets. Tient, il sort d'où celui là !! »

Le petit hibou qui semblait vieux a une petite médaille sur une petite chaîne autour de son cou, il lut le nom ''Tempus''dessus puis le hibou déposa le paquet et repartit immédiatement.

Donc le gryffondor se décida à libérer tous les hiboux qui repartirent aussitôt.

H –« Oh merci d'être venus quand même !! » Lâcha le brun sarcastiquement avec un petit ricanement aux hiboux qui s'envolaient.

« Bon voyons ça c'est le ministère, euh la c'est Rémus et Thonks et là, c'est Ron et Hermione celui-ci c'est les jumeaux oh celui ci pas de doute c'est Hagrid par contre celui-ci m'intrigue. »

Harry ouvrit délicatement le petit carton pour y découvrir un coffret vert émeraude comme ses yeux, il sortit celui-ci du carton et l'ouvrit délicatement. De celle-ci s'échappa à ce moment-là une aura bleue et o, le gryffondor plongea sa main dans l'écrin et en retira un médaillon en or ainsi que sa chaînett,e la médaille représentait un serpent avec des yeux émeraudes.

Harry le passa autour du cou en se demandant pourquoi il faisait cela, puis retourna farfouiller dans le coffret et cette fois en retira un fin bracelet où un lion rugit puis Harry déplia la lettre.

_Lily_

_Harry, je suis fière de toi mon fils.Je saisqu' il y a quelque temps tu as perdu le professeur Dumbledor,e comment je le sais c'est facile je suis une voyante mon chéri et s'il te plait ne me compare pas a Trelawney brrr._

_Si tu as ce mot entre tes mains c'est que je suis morte alors je sais l'enfer que tu vis chez ma demie sœur oh et le pendentif n'asi crainte ce n'est pas un horcruxe ni le bracelet, c'est pour te faire parvenir ton héritage tu dois te poser des questions comme pourquoi tu as un serpent comme symbole de ton héritage._

_Ben voila je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant d'ailleurs personne le sait. C'est mon père qui me l'a donné à ta naissance en me faisant promettre de te le donner le jour de tes 17ans._

_Car a peine es tu né que tu étais incontestablement promi à devenir un très grand sorcier _

_Surtout quand 4 heures après ta naissance quand des mangemorts ont essayé de t'enlever à moi au moment où j'arrivais à la nurserie, j'avais vu les trois mangemorts en question faire un vol plané contre le mur blanc je les ai aussitôt stupéfixié. _

_Depuis ce jour, j'ai bridé ton pouvoir. Seule une colère sincère et justifiée t'ont permis quelques fois de pouvoir te servir de ton pouvoir mais sache que celui-là n'as pas fini de s'accroître_

_Ton Héritage de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard va bientôt t'être donné._

_Je connais ta modestie, non ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a fait cela mais bien toi d'ailleurs j'ai vu ta petite main en l'air, j'ai un secret de famille à te révéler._

_Car vois tu, j'ai appris lors de mes 14 ans que moi et ma sœur n'avons pas la même mère. Figure toi que mon père Owen est un sorcier descendant de Serdaigle et ma vraie mère Caméline une Griffith autrement dit une descendante de Gryffondor._

_Je n'étais plus une sang de bourbe comme le disent certains serpentards mais une sang pur et je devais garder le secret. _

_Ton père n'est pas James Potter, ton papa est un sang- mêlé. J'ai du camoufler ta véritable apparence, d'ailleurs je dois te révéler autre chose. Oh par Merlin qu'est ce que c'est dur tu vas m'en vouloir, tu as une grande sœur Harry, elle s'appelle Aurore, elle est venue au monde pendant ma sixième année j'ai menti à votre père en lui disant qu'elle était morte deux jours après sa naissance ce qui était faux. Mon père a été la confier à une très bonne famille moldu._

_Tu la connais Harry sous le prénom de Hermione Granger ta meilleur amie, oui mon fils Hermione est Aurore ta sœur aînée._

_D'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est, ta sœur doit avoir sa lettre ainsi que votre vrai père. Au fait le bracelet va disparaître et te laissera deux tatouages dans la nuque et normalement le symbole de serpentard se joindras a eux._

_Si je ne t'ai pas écrit avant, c'est à cause de James. Il m'a dit que tu risquais de très mal le prendre. J'ai suivi son conseil comme une idiote, en tout cas pour remédier à cela un sort t'a était lancé quand tu avais 2 mois ainsi que as ta sœur avant qu'elle ne soit placée dans une famille moldu._

Harry releva la tête de sa lecture avec de l'appréhension et pensa.

Pensées de Harry

« Oh j'aime pas cela quel genre de sort nous a-t-elle lancé à Hermione et moi ? »

Le gryffondor replongea dans sa lecture après avoir mi le fin bracelet autour de son poignet comme l'avait prévu sa mère, il disparut immédiatement.

_Donc vous allez tous les deux revivre votre enfance entière et votre père s'occupera de vous. Toi, Harry, tu porteras ton vrai prénom qui est Orion, tu retrouveras tes 2 mois et ta sœur Aurore ses 3 ans. Sans le faire exprès, le sort s'est aussi propagé à vos amis : Ginny aura 5 mois, Ron 3 ans, Drago 3 ans et Neville 3 ans. Tu seras le plus petit de la bande, vous allez avoir une nouvelle croissance. Par contre, je laisse à chacun de vous sa mémoire._

_Désolée mon chéri, la cicatrice restera sur ton front mais ton père pourra sûrement la minimiser._

_Maintenant pose-moi les questions que tu as en tête, je sais que tu en as de nombreuses mon chéri, j'ai laissé un peu de mémoire dans ce parchemin, écris et je te répondrais._

Harry pris une plume qui traînait sur son lit ,réfléchit à sa question et écrivit :

H- « Maman, as-tu pensé à Ms Weasley !! .

Lily – Oui je lui ais envoyé une lettre pour lui dire ainsi qu'à la grand-mère de Neville et m'excuser !!

H- Dit moi maintenant s'il te plait qui est mon père !! .

Lily – Oh mon chéri, je préfère ne rien te dire tu vas avoir un choc, remarque peut être pas puisque dès qu'il mettra les pied dans cette pièce tu retrouveras tes deux mois. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ne le juge pas mon trésor !!

H – Et il gentil au moins ? Me ressemble-t-il ? Joue t'il au quidditch ? A-t-il eu d'autres enfants !!

Lily – Oui il peut être gentil tu lui ressembleras plus quand le sortilège sera tombé, tu garderas mes yeux émeraudes et ton fichu caractère, pour le quidditch, il joue très bien, mieux que James, il était attrapeur comme toi si je ne me trompe pas !!

Et pour ta dernière question, non Harry il n'a pas eu d'autres enfants que Aurore et toi!!

H- Maman est-ce que je pourrais te ramener a la vie d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Lily – Oh Harry ,on ne peux ramener les morts même par magie noir, aucune formule n'existe ni même les remonteurs de temps rien désolée mon garçon. »

Harry éclata en sanglot lui qui espérait que sa mère avait la solution pour revenir à la vie. Il ne trouvait pas cela juste, il poussa un profond soupir à fendre l'âme, au moins il aurait son père.

--

Dans un grand manoir à l'étranger, un homme aux cheveux bruns lisait une lettre les yeux exorbités.

S – « Quoi ! C'est une plaisanterie ! Ce n'est pas poss ………… !! » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, prit une veste et transplana pour en avoir le cœur net chez les Granger.

Quand il arriva, il vit qu'apparemment on l'attendait sur le bord du perron, une petite fille de 3 ans avec une valise et un chat orange. Celle-ci a les cheveux couleur feu, des yeux d'un noir profond. L'homme brun faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, il reconnut immédiatement sa fille, sa petite Aurore, les gens qui l'avaient recueillie l'embrassaient pour lui dire au revoir.

Ms – Prenez bien soin d'elle elle est très sensible !! L'homme à l'allure sombre hocha la tête, réduisit la valise de la petite, la rangea dans sa poche et prit sa fille dans ses bras et transplana

directement dans la chambre du survivant.

Aussitôt que l'homme brun arriva, Harry se métamorphosa en un jeune enfant de deux mois. Ses cheveux sont toujours bruns, un peu plus lisses mais avec des mèches de couleur feu. La lettre glissa au sol à côté de lui.

S – "Oh par Merlin, Potter!!"

Il posa Aurore sur le sol et s'approcha du petit allongé sur le lit.

Aurore – « Pa otter mais Orion !! »

L'homme se retourna vers sa fille surpris et esquissa un sourire .

Il prit le tout petit délicatement dans ses bras, fit apparaître un pyjama sur lui et une couverture.

Les deux émeraudes regardaient l'homme avec surprise, sa mère ne lui avait pas menti, il est très doux. L'enfant ne put reconnaître cet homme car il voyait flou.

S – « Failamalle !! » Dit il en pointant la lettre de Lily et les trois bouquins que Harry avait sorti de sa valise et prononça Réducto.

La valise du gryffondor rétrécit, il se pencha et ranga celle-ci dans sa poche (ce sont les seules choses qu'il a sorti depuis qu'il est 4 au privet drive).

« Bon très bien allons-y approche Aurore, on s'en va, je vous emmène à la maison !! » La petite fille s'approche de son père qui la prend également dans ses bras et celle-ci glisse ses petits doigts dans la toute petite main de son petit frère et ils disparurent.

H – « Hé Hé j'ai réussi à assommer le vampire ah ah !! » Harry pâlit quand une voix doucereuse lui répondit.

S – « Non Potter, désolé de vous décevoir je suis toujours derrière vous imbécile !! » Harry repartit en criant et l'ombre se mit au milieu pour l'empêcher de courir.

Hermione – « Stop l'auteur a fini son chapitre maintenant allez, séparez vous !! » Dit Hermione de la vapeur sortant presque de ses oreilles.

Les deux en grommelant arrêtent leur petit jeu

S- « Je vous aurai Potter !!

H - C'est cela, quand les poules auront des dents !! »

Voila la fin du premier chapitre please des review merci kisss + à tous et a ma bêta chibigoku


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Gryffondor et mes autres reviewers mais j'espère attirer d'autres personnes pour lire ma fanfic

Merci à Gryffondor et mes autres reviewers mais j'espère attirer d'autres personnes pour lire ma fanfic.

¨Petite parodie de début de chapitre

Hermione – « Et c'est reparti ! Décidément de vrais gamins pff !! »

Le maître des potions stoppa sa course contre son élève préféré et se retourna vers la Miss-je-sais-tout .

Sev – « Je ne vous permets pas Miss Granger. Vous pouvez le dire de Potter tant que vous voulez mais moi je vous interdits de me juger !! » Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse

H – « Hé vieille chauve-souris laisse mon amie tranquille !! » Dit Harry méchamment en le pointant.

Sev – « Potter comment osez-vous crétin de naissance !! » Siffla la voix du directeur de Serpentard.

Drago – « Oh Potter t'as fini un peu ton bordel !! » Dit Drago Malfoy menaçant avec ses gardes du corps

H –« La ferme Malfoy la fouine retourne jouer au docteur avec Parkinson ou une autre !! » Dit il en pointant les filles de Serpentard en chaleur qui le poursuivent.

Drago – « Et toi la sang de bourbe !! » Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit le plus mémorable coup de poing de la part de Hermione.

Harry applaudit et fut remercié d'un sourire par la Gryffondor, sa meilleur amie

Auteur – « Stop, tout le monde se calme vous vous séparez non mais, désolée chère lecteur j'ai du mal à les retenir de s'entre-tuer bon maintenant place à la lecture !! »

--

Nouvelle maison C H 2

Ils réapparurent dans un manoir qui se trouvait en Bulgarie celui de l'homme. Heureusement pour lui, Voldemort ne connaissait pas ce manoir.

Une femme blonde aux yeux bleu clair, mince, arriva vers lui comme paniquée, suivie d'un petit blond aux yeux bleu acier.

N- « Severus regarde ! Je ne sais comment Drago à fait mais il a retrouvé ses trois ans. Cela fait 1 heure euh et qui sont ces petit anges ?! » L'homme prénommé ainsi regarda Drago qui le fixait sans comprendre puis se rappela de la question de Narcissa.

Séverus avait emmené Drago et sa mère dans son manoir après avoir tué Dumbledore sous ses ordres. A présent les trois se cachaient en Bulgarie pour échapper aux aurors et à l'Ordre du Phénix. L'ancien directeur de Serpentard continuait d'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre en leur envoyant des messages anonymes.

S – « Je vois, elle a fait tout en grand comme d'habitude. Ah oui hum hum Narcissa je te présente Aurore ma fille et mon fils Orion !! » Aurore fit un petit sourire à la femme blonde

Aurore – « Bonjour adamme !! »

S – « Tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille les mettre au lit, ils tombent de fatigue ! » Dit il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et les monta. Une fois en haut, il repèra une chambre libre à côté de la sienne, l'ouvrit et entra. La chambre était immense, plus grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Il fit apparaître un petit lit en bois avec le prénom du petit garçon gravé dessus ainsi qu'un lion, un serpent et un aigle, ses trois protecteurs et il fit également apparaître deux grands lits pour les plus grands avec leurs prénoms et leurs gardiens également. Pour Drago, c'était un dragon vert et pour Hermione bien sur c'était un lion, un serpent et un aigle.

Il posa Aurore sur son lit et coucha Harry dans son petit lit puis remonta la couette sur le petit corps frêle qui était très fragile. Severus le regarda dormir pendant une minute un peu perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour détester son propre fils et sa fille ? Il soupira.

Puis il s'avança vers sa fille, son Aurore, celle-ci s'était déjà glissée dans son lit sans attendre ets'était endormie avec Pattenrond couché au-dessus. Il la caressa du regard

Puis, il s'éloigna et sortit de sa poche les valises de ses enfants ainsi que la cage avec la chouette dedans et dit dans sa tête '' Amplificatum '' les bagages reprirent leur taille originale et d'un mouvement de baguette, fit disparaître les anciens prénoms qui étaient dessus ainsi que leurs noms et les remplaça par leurs vrais noms. Cela donnait Orion Snape et Aurore Snape.

A ce moment entrèrent la brune et le blond, celui ci baillant aux corneilles.

N –« Finalement, j'aime plus tôt bien cette idée de voir Drago à nouveau bébé !! » Le blond fusilla sa mère du regard, apparemment cela ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Drago avisa un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce et se dirigea vers lui, sa mère sur ses pas et grimpa dans le lit puis remonta les couvertures et poussa un profond soupir.

Drago – « B nuit man !! » Celle-ci s'amusa de voir son petit dragon énervé et rejoingnit Severus

S – « Il faut que je te parle Narcissa, vient. On sera mieux dans le salon en-bas !! » Celle-ci esquissa un sourire à la voix sérieuse du maître des potions enfin ancien.

-- Au Terrier --

Comme Ginny et Ron étaient couchés depuis longtemps personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien et une lettre était arrivée au Terrier dans la nuit

Au petit matin, quand Ms Weasley se réveilla elle trouva la lettre sur la table avec les explications de Lily. Elle se précipita aussitôt en-haut et ouvrit brutalement la porte de Ron.

Molly – « Ron lève-toi !! Ron ronchonna comme d'habitude et se redressa. Il fut aussitôt capturé par les bras de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

Arthur venait de surgir dans la chambre de Ron, sa femme lui colla sans dire un mot le roux dans les bras puis elle partit en courant jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et l'ouvrit.Ne voyant pas sa fille, elle souleva la couverture et découvrit sa petite fille redevenue un bébé de cinq mois

Elle la saisit délicatement dans ses bras et fit apparaître des vêtements adaptés pour la petite. C'est à ce moment que choisit d'entrer Monsieur Weasley qui visiblement ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait avec Ron et Ginny.

Ginny regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux. Mais que lui était-il arrivé à la fin ? Elle se mit à sangloter

Arthur – « Molly pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Ron semble avoir à nouveau quatre ans et Ginny 5 mois ?

Molly – Chut chut ma chérie calme-toi. Viens Arthur, descendons. Je vais te dire qui est responsable de cela !! » Arthur hocha la tête et suivit sa femme en bas.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Arthur posa Ron au sol puis sa femme lui donna la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, il la lut.

Molly – « Elle a fait la même chose à Harry et sûrement à Hermione pour que Harry revive une enfance normale avec son père. Tu entends, Arthur, le père de Harry n'est pas James mais ?... »

A ce moment une vieille femme frappa à la porte de la cuisine. Elle portait un petit garçon brun dans ses bras qui semble lui non plus ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Arthur – « Ms Lomdubat prouvez-moi que c'est bien vous !! »

Celle-ci releva sa manche qui montrait clairement un phénix rouge.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer, désolé mais on ne sait jamais et puis je dois montrer l'exemple si je veux que tout le monde suive les instructions. »

Ms Lomdubat entra alors dans la maison toujours avec Neville dans les bras et finalement le dépose sur le sol .

Ms lomdubat – « Comme vous pouvez le voir …oh et apparemment vous avez le même problème donc j'en déduis que la mère de Harry vous a écrit aussi.

Bon, ben je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien élever mon petit-fils. Je suis trop vieille pour l'élever à nouveau et je n'ai plus de patience. Je vous donnerai de l'argent bien évidemment.

Molly – Ce sera avec grand plaisir que nous l'acceptons sous notre toit !! » (Oui elle adore les enfants)

-- Manoir Snape --

Dans le manoir, depuis dix minutes retentissaient des rires d'enfants et des gazouillements d'un bébé

Drago – Rôle d'histoire !! Dit le petit blond secoué de rires par la nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre.

Il la regarde et se promit de veiller sur elle comme sur Harry, non pas Harry mais Orion. Il s'en voulait du comportement qu'il avait eu avec eux. (Si c'est vrai)

Aurore – « Ouais t'as aison pff !! » Dit la petite fille aux cheveux couleur feu et aux yeux perçants noirs.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte de la chambre et Narcissa entra avec un grand sourire quand elle vit son petit dragon jouer à un jeu avec la petite Aurore et Orion faire des bulles avec sa bouche.

N – « Venez le petit déjeuner est près les enfants !! » Dit elle en se dirigeant vers le petit lit de Harry et prit celui-ci dans ses bras avec soin.

« Et toi petit loup, as-tu bien dormi ? Oh, je suppose que tu as faim, petit ange !! » Celui-ci gazouilla encore plus.

Aurore et Drago pouffèrent de rire en voyant Harry essayer de dire quelque chose qui se transformait en concert de gazouillements.

Une fois en bas, Drago et Aurore engloutirent leur chocolat dans une tasse pour jeunes enfants et Orion son biberon dans les bras de la maman de Drago.

C'est à ce moment que Severus entra dans la cuisine, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il se plaça à côté de sa fille, lui fit un bisou sur le front maladroitement ainsi qu'à Drago et se pencha du coté gauche pour en donner un aussi à son fils. (On aurait dit un portrait de famille)

-- Manoir de Voldemort --

Béllatrix – « Maître Potter a disparu ! Tout le monde sorcier le recherche, personne ne sait où il est !! Dit-elle avec rapidité.

Voldemort – Je vous ai dit de me le ramener quand minuit aurait sonné, bande d'incapables même pas fichus de suivre un ordre direct !! » Dit la voix sifflante de dédain.

Crab – « Désolé Maître, mais il y avait des aurors qui défendaient la maison ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

Voldemort – Qui m'a fichu un tas d'idiots sans cervelle pareil ? Je vous ordonne de retrouver Harry Potter avant les aurors !! Dit-il avec des yeux avada kedavresque et en hurlant.

Petite parodie

S – « Moi le père de Potter ! Franchement l'auteur ne doit pas tourner rond !! » Dit il d'une voix doucereuse.

H – « A mon avis, ce n'est pas elle mais vous mon cher professeur !! » Dit il d'une manière moqueuse

« En tout cas, c'est sûr ! Vous avoir vous pour père cela doit être l'enfer, j'en ai des frissons rien que dit penser !! »

Auteur – « Bon ça suffit ! Faites la paix et puis pour ton information, Severus, je fais ce que je veux na ! »

Les deux se séparent en se profèrent des insultes digne d'un maternel.

Voila c'est fini j'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira ! Merci. hip hip hourra pour ma bêta chibigoku


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous mes reviewers qui apprécient mes fanfics

Merci à tous mes reviewers qui apprécient mes fanfics .Dans ce chapitre, Harry alias Orion aura 2 ans et Hermione, alias Aurore, 5 ans .

Petite parodie de début de chapitre 

H –« Ouf le détraqueur est hors de vue, tiens t'es qui toi ?! » Dit Harry intrigué par un jeune homme habillé bizarrement et coiffé les cheveux en l'air qui tient un drôle de truc qui fait tit tit..

Goten - « Ah elle doit être dans le coin !! » Dit-il en ne faisant même pas attention à Harry

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleue surgit en courant, elle s'arrêta nette devant le survivant un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Br. – « Tu pourrais me présenter ten qui est ce beau spécimen ?! »

Harry déglutit difficilement où était son professeur quand il avait besoin de lui ?

Goten – « Oh c'est pas vrai tu nous as suivi ? Ton père vas me tuer ! Je t'avais dit de rester laà-bas !! » La jeune fille lui tira la langue et s'approcha un peu plus de sa victime, celle- ci prit la fuite.

Les bruits de course dans les couloirs alertèrent Snape qui rejoignit rapidement les coupables.

S – « Potter, arrêtez de courir partout comme si le diable vous poursuivait !! »Hurla-t-il.

Harry montra la folle furieuse qui le poursuivait comme une déchaînée.

A ce moment apparrut un petit être vert avec une canne qui prononça ses mots :

Yoda – « Que la force soit avec toi !! »

Vé – « Et toi regarde pas ma fille ou tu es mort sale morveux !! »

Hermione – « Harry qui sont ses personnes ? »Celui ci haussa les épaules.

Auteur –« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et vous que faites à Poudlard ?je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de fanfic veuillez partir merci. »

Bon maintenant place au chapitre 3

Les enfants Snape grandissent C H 3

Severus avait envoyé une preuve à Rémus, à Molly et au ministre de la magie, mais en mettant un sortilège qui empêche au ministre de le dire aux autres ce qui s'était réellement passé le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, ainsi il se trouvait lavé de toutssoupçons

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Drago et les deux Snape se rapprochèrent beaucoup. Un jour, alors que Harry était parterre sur le tapis, il fixa une peluche qui représentait un lion. Tout à coup, sa vue devint plus claire, sa physionomie changea, il se sentit grandir sous les yeux ébahis de Severus, Narcissa et Drago mais pas trop surpris de Hermione. Le jeune enfant était devenu un lionceau noir aux yeux vert émeraude. Pris de panique, il s'enfuit. Hermione se concentra donc elle aussi puis devint une lionne toute blanche aux yeux noirs perçants .

Elle se mit à la poursuite du lionceau noir et le trouva dans une pièce à côté, elle se rapprocha de lui.

A – « Harry Harry, Orion !! »

Celui-ci releva la tête et vint se coller à la petite lionne

O – « Her euh Aurore c'est toi !! »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et vit avec stupéfaction son frère changer encore de forme pour devenir une petite panthère noire.

D – « Je vais essayer moi aussi !! »

Drago à son tour devint un petit tigre mignon d'après le point de vue de sa mère.

Il partit donc rejoindre ceux qu'il s'est promis de protéger toujours, le tigrou entra dans la pièce où les deux Snape étaient et les rejoignit d'un bond.

Narcissa rentra à son tour dans la pièce avec Severus et leur dit :

N – « Il est l'heure du bain les enfants !! » Dit elle en saisissant la panthère noire doucement et celle ci redevint un bébé.

S - « Je m'occupe des plus grands. Suivez-moi Drago, Aurore !! » Dit il en les prenant dans ses bras les deux jeunes enfants qui avaient retrouvé forme humaine malgré les ronchonnements de Drago et la petite hilare.

Trente minutes plus tard, Hermione, vêtue d'un un pyjama avec des petites fées et Drago avec un dragon vert crachant du feu animé, rejoignirent Narcissa dans la chambre de Harry.

N – « Aurore où est ton père ma chérie ? »Dit-elle en mettant à Harry un peignoir pour l'emmener à la salle de bain.

A –« Euh il arrive !! » Les deux enfants éclatent de rire se rappelant pourquoi ils rigolaient comme des damnés.

Tout d'un coup, un Severus trempé jusqu'au os lançant des éclaires du regard entra dans la chambres, ses chaussures faisant plouf plouf .

N – « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Sev ?? »

L'homme se contenta de montrer Hermione et Drago d'une main.

« Oh je vois donc on t'as jamais dit que quand deux enfants sorciers prennent un bain ensemble, il vautmieux s'éloigner !! »

Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort de séchage.

Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient entrés tous les deux dans le bain et Drago avait commencé a arroser Hermione puis une bataille d'eau magique avait éclaté dans la salle de bain. (Voila pourquoi !!)

Narcissa, pouffant de rire, se dirigea dans la salle de bain avec le bambin dans les bras qui commençait à pleurer. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, à chaque fois qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son bain c'était la croix et la bannière.

Cette fois, Severus avait décidé de savoir pourquoi son tout petit garçon agissait comme ça quand il se retrouve dans l'eau. Alors il les suivit dans la salle de bain et au moment où Narcissa le plaça dans le siège spécial, il s'accroupit de façon de pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux et savoir ce qui clochait.

Donc il força un passage dans les souvenir de son fils et ce qu'il y vit lui donna des frissons.

--Début de flash back --

C'était une heure après que son oncle ait découvert la couverture avec Harry. Dedans, sa tante Pétunia avait enfilé des gant antibactériens et avait porté le petit garçon de un ans à bout de bras jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'avait posé violemment au sol.

Elle avait fait coulé de l'eau plus froide que chaude, avait déshabillé le petit qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme était méchante avec lui.

Puis elle l'avait mis dans l'eau sans ménagement, Harry grelottait. Elle le lava avec un petit peu de gel douche (rachot) et au moment où elle allait le sortir, Dudley qui était dans sa chambre se mit a pleurer, Pétunia laissa le jeune sorcier seul et celui-ci glissa et se sentit happé par l'eau. Il coula tout au fond de la baignoire. Cela faisait presque 1minute que Harry avait coulé quand sa tante revint dans la salle de bain et vit son neveu dans le fond.

Elle prit du temps avant de se décider à le sauver, elle plongea ses main dans l'eau et en sortit un Harry qui cracha de l'eau et se mit à pleurer, ses lèvres étaient toutes bleues.

H – « Maman maman !! »

A ces mots, il se prit une grande claque sur les fesses, lui pas habitué à cela regarda sa tante avec surprise.

P – Tais toi monstre, ta mère est morte

-- Fin du flash back --

Severus sortit de la tête du petit en haïssant profondément la sœur de Lily

Depuis ce jour Narcissa et Severus invitaient souvent des enfants de leur âge pour jouer avec eux.

Les enfants Weasley ainsi que Neville vinrent assez souvent à partir de ce moment ainsi que la fille de Rémus et Thonks Sélène âgé de 6 mois. On était fin août, ils étaient au mariage de Fleurs Delacour et Bill Weasley.

(J'ai changé quelque peu l'histoire Thonks a eu une petite fille en mars de l'année de la mort de Dumbledore)

Ils étaient au repas, tout le monde s'amusait et était heureux .Cela change, non ?

Harry et Ginny allaient de bras en bras jusqu'à que les deux se mirent à pleurer et retrouvèrent des bras qu'ils connaissaient.

F – « Oh qu'ils sont adorables !! » Dit elle en regardant Ginny tenir la main de Harry qui se trouvait dans les bras protecteurs de Narcissa, Aurore était sur les genoux de son papa et Drago était assis entre Narcissa et Severus, Aurore lui donnant la main.

Fleur avait Ginny assise sur elle qui comme cela pouvait tenir Harry par la main.

Gabrielle – « Comment s'appel se petit garçon ? » Narcissa regarda la jeune fille de 16 ans .

N – « Ce petit bonhomme se nomme Orion !! »

G – « C'est chouette comme prénom j'aime bien !! » Dit elle en souriant à Narcissa .

--

Depuis quelques années se sont écoulées, deux ans exactement. Drago et Hermione ont 5 ans et Harry 2 ans tout pile.

Narcissa – « Orion où es-tu mon chéri ? Le médicomage pédiatre veut te voir aujourd'hui après on va chercher Drago et Aurore à l'école !! »

Narcissa vit une peluche qui planait au-dessus de sa tête et entendit des rires cristallins.

S – « Je te préviens si tu n'es pas là dans quelques seconde c'est moi qui vient te chercher !! »

Aussitôt un petit bonhomme de deux ans, une sucette dans la bouche et un doudou dans ses mains (un serpent), se précipita sur l'homme en rigolant.

O – « Papa pas ozion ac !! »

Séverus regarda son fils pour déchiffrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Narcissa qui arrivait derrière mit une cape sur les épaule du garçon.

Narcissa – « Non je ne pense pas que tu devras prendre une potion !! » Elle prit le jeune enfant dans ses bras et celui-ci mit ses bras autour du cou de la femme.

O –« Maman ion dodo !! »

Severus sourit quand il vit Orion s'endormir dans les bras de Narcissa, il se rappela quand celui-ci avait appelé pour la première fois Narcissa maman. A 5 mois

-- Flash back --

Severus tenait Harry dans ses bras en le faisant rire puis il tendit les bras vers la blonde.

O – « M Ma Ma »

D- « Maman où sont mes zouer ?

O – « Maman !! »

Celle-ci surprise regarda Severus qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse

Elle s'approcha d'Orion et celui-ci redit le même mot, la femme sourit et embrassa le chérubin

-- fin du flash back --

Du manoir Snape, ils transplanèrent directement dans le sainte- mangouste bulgare, un homme d'une trentaine d'année les attendait devant une porte, il ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

Parodie de fin de chapitre

V – « Hé t'es qui toi d'abord ? Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner terrienne !! »Dit-il avec mépris

H – « Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ? Des mangemorts peut-être ? !! »

Goku – « Des mange quoi c'est quoi des cuisiniers ? !! »

Harry, Severus, Hermione le regardèrent comme un parfait abruti

Goten – « Pap.… euh j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherche !! »

Yoda – « Utilise la force »

Une jeune femme blonde et un homme blond surgissent d'un couloir suivit par une adolescente et un autre adolescent.

B – « Putain mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici et puis on est où d'abord !! »

Sp – « Je ne sais pas mon cœur !! »Dit le blond peroxydé

D –« Ouah c'est grand on dirait un château !! » Dit la brune

Suite au prochain chapitre --

Voila le chapitre 3 est fini, s'il vous plait des reviews merci a Chibigoku.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci a tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ils se reconnaîtront je vous suis très reconnaissante

Pour répondre à votre question oui Harry n'aime pas les médecins par ce que quand il venait le voir c'était parce qu'il était très malade et chaque fois le docteur moldu (le charlatan) qui venait le voir lui faisait boire des substances qui le brûlaient quand il les avalait et lui donnaient très mal au ventre (ah les rachots)

Dernière Petite parodie de ma fanfic

Goten – « Ouah les canons !! » Dit-il en regardant la blonde dans son pantalon moulant et la petite brune.

Hermione et Harry se jettent des regards perplexes et Ron que venait d'arriver bavait presque à la vue des trois jeunes femmes.

Sp – « Eh toi ! Regarde ailleurs !! » La blonde pouffa de rire

Goku – « Et regarde Végéta ! Un habitant de Namek, bonjour !! » Dit-il en regardant Yoda

V – « Que tu peux être bête mon pauvre Caroto, il ne vient pas de Namek ! Achète-toi des neurones, imbécile !! » Dit-il avec un rictus

Ha – « Je trouve que cet homme vous ressemble beaucoup professeur !! » Dit il avec provocation et un petit sourire.

Sé – « La ferme Potter !stupide gamin ne voyez vous pas qu'ils ne savent même pas où ils sont !! «

Sangoten regarda le maître des potions avec un sourire et lança à la jeune fille à ses cotés.

Goten – « Il semble pire que ton père Bras ! Tu as vu ? Je plains ses enfants !! » Dit-il en désignant Harry, Hermione , Ron .

Ha – « Et ça ne vas pas ! Ce n'est pas mon père beurk ni celui de mes amis!! »

Connor – « C'est quoi ici une maison de fou ?? » Dit-il en regardant les tableaux qui leur sourirent.

Harry – « Vous êtes à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre !! »

Tous les visiteurs se regardèrent surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, l'Auteur prend la parole.

« Il a raison, veuillez repartir dans vos histoires respectives, merci. »

Voila la suite Même Problème CH 4

Après que le médicomage eut ausculté Harry, il demanda à parler avec Séverus en particulier.

« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose de particulier !! » Dit Séverus les sourcils froncés.

« Oui monsieur. A dire vrai, voila maintenant deux ans que je suis le petit Orion régulièrement et j'ai découvert que plus il grandit moins votre fils prend du poids. Il devrait être au moins à 12 kg et il pèse seulement 10 kg. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est inquiètant.

Je le sais mais si on le force à manger plus qu'il ne peut dans la seconde d'après c'est repartit !! » Dit Séverus.

Il maudit une fois de plus les Dursley et se dit que c'est de leur faute et à juste titre.

« J'ai la solution, on va essayer quelque chose : voila tous les jours donnez-lui de la potion de vitamines et un verre de lait à tous les repas. Vous ferez ceci pendant un an et nous verrons ce que cela donne !! » Dit le soigneur avec espoir.

Dans la salle d'attente, Orion qui est dans les bras de Narcissa la regarda et dit :

« Maman, papa où ? Dit-il comme inquiet.

Il parle avec le médicomage mon chéri, papa va bientôt nous rejoindre d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête et bâilla longuement.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Séverus apparut. Orion tendit ses bras vers lui, son père le saisit dans ses bras.

Après avoir marché pendant 10 minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'école très spéciale de maternelle d'Hermione et Drago, Orion s'était rendormi sous le regard inquiet de Séverus.

– « Papa, maman, on fais plein de sose euh choses, Drago a volé sur un petit éclair de feu et moi j'apprend à lire ….. !! » Dit Aurore

– « L'histoire de Poudlard, au faite Pattenrond s'est enfuit il est là !! » Dit-il en désignant le chat dans les bras de la fillette.

Séverus soupira, ce chat allait le rendre fou ! Depuis que Aurore était rentrée à la maternelle, il la suivait à cet endroit.

« Papa, il dort Orion ? »

Séverus hocha la tête et Hermione câlina la petite main de son petit frère pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et sourit à sa sœur puis se redressa pour voir son grand frère. Il lui sourit aussi.

- « Alors la marmotte bien dormi ? Papa est il confortable !! » Dit Drago (Lui aussi a fini par appelé son oncle papa et il aime plutôt ça)

« Ze ui pa mamotte !! » Réussit-il à dire malgré la tétine dans sa bouche.

« Orion n'écoute pas Drago, il dit cela pour t'embêter, appelle-le la fouine !! » Dit Hermione avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« A ouine !! » Drago fit mine d'avoir été blessé et s'écroula au sol puis se releva

« Ouine ouine !! »

Drago retomba et dit :

« Tu m'as battu, grand vainqueur Orion !! »

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione pouffait dans sa main.

Au moment où ils allaient repartir chez eux, une prof vient leur parler.

- « Bonjour, je suis Madame Dubois. Monsieur, Madame je voulais vous dire que Aurore et ainsi que Drago sont des jeunes sorciers bien prometteurs. Ici à l'école Merlin, nous apprécions beaucoup que vous nous les confiez le matin …… !! » Dit la jeune femme.

« On est pressé, vous m'en voyez désolé !! » Dit Séverus d'une voix doucereuse en écartant le professeur de son passage et attrapa la main de Drago. (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop)

Narcissa ainsi qu'Hermione, que sa maman tient par la main, regardèrent Séverus, une lèva les yeux au ciel et l'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Séverus, tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement !! » Gronda Narcissa après l'avoir rejoint et s'être excusée auprès du professeur de ses enfants.

« Ben quoi ? Je me suis excusé quand même !! » Dit-il dans un grognement.

Drago et Harry se sourirent connaissant bien le caractère de l'ancien maître des potions.

Narcissa soupira et décida d'arrêter ses reproches là et fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

-- Quelques heures plus tard (Huit heures exactement) --

Tout était calme dans le manoir jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement déchire le silence. Aussitôt, Séverus et Narcissa qui faisaie,t chambre commune se réveillèrent d'un bond et entendirent un autre hurlement qui venait de la chambre d'à côté. C'était celle d'Orion (anciennement Harry Potter).

Tous les deux se précipitèrent dans la chambre du tout petit, quand ils entrèrent ils virent l'enfant secoué de convulsions incontrôlables. Quand ils allumèrent la lumière, ils aperçurent du sang qui coulait de son nez et de la sueur coulait d'une mèche qui était de couleur feu.

Sa cicatrice était bien ressortie, elle était rouge sang. L'enfant gémissait de douleur.

« Narcissa, va me chercher la potion violette et la rose et celle pour le sommeil !! » Dit Severus rapidement après avoir posé une main sur le front d'Orion qui était brûlant.

Celle-ci partit en courant dans le laboratoire de Séverus pendant que celui-ci fit cesser l'effet des convulsions.

Harry dans sa vision voyait des morts partout puis ces yeux rouges qu'il reconnut tout de suite : Voldemort d'ailleurs celui-ci s'en prenait à Kingsley .

« Pour la dernière fois où est Potter je n'ai pas toute la nuit…bon très bien Endoloris !! » Dit-il de sa voie glaciale, Kingsley se retrouvait au sol secoué de tremblements incontrôlés.

- « Je sais que tu peux m'entendre Potter. Vois-tu ce que arrive à cet homme par ta faute ? Vas-tu le laisser mourir pour toi tout comme Dumbledore ? » Finit-il en ricanant méchamment

Harry hurla « non » puis se réveilla haletant et la gorge sèche, il vit aussitôt son père et sa mère au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa et s'accapara les bras de son père tout en sanglotant et dit :.

"Ya pein de ort Papa inkley .. kk Kingley anger Voldemort le orture !!" Dit Orion tout en continuant de sangloter.

« Chut mon bébé, calme toi ça va aller mieux !! » Dit Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras alors que Séverus se levait pour aller écrire une lettre à l'ordre pour leur dire que Kingsley était torturé en ce moment même.

Voila le chapitre C H 4 est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimeé, à bientôt kiss + à tous.

Merci beaucoup a ma bêta chibigoku


	5. Chapter 5

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je viens de l'écrire

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je viens de l'écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review. _

Bon, place à la lecture

La Futur Mission Ch. 5

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit pas même avec la potion pour le sommeil. Il résista à l'effet de cette dernière, ce fut seulement lorsque le jour se leva que le petit céda à sa fatigue en s'endormant dans le canapé bercé par Narcissa qui avait laissé sa place à Severus pour aller coucher Harry.

Trente minutes après que Harry soit dans sa chambre et dormait à point fermé, Hermione et Drago descendirent les escaliers l'un grognon et l'autre l'œil malicieux et rentrèrent dans la cuisine où les deux adultes sétaient assis devant un café.

- « Bonjour papa, maman, bien dormi ? Où est Orion, il regarde la télé dans le salon ? » Dit la petite fille en faisant le tour et en donnant un bisous aux deux parents.

- « Non ma chérie. Orion a fait un cauchemar qui l'a empêché de dormir cette nuit, ma puce, donc il est très fatigué, il dort » Dit Narcissa

Hermione la regarda inquiète. Quelque chose en elle l'obligea à regarder les escaliers, elle avait compris qu'Harry avait encore eu une violente vision d'un carnage fait par Voldemort ou des tortures.

- « Oh alors il sera mieux tout à l'heure quand viendront Ron et Ginny. Neville ne vient pas aujourd'hui, il nous a dit que sa grand-mère l'emmenait voir son oncle.

Effectivement mon chéri, Neville est parti avec sa grand-mère en voyage. » Dit Narcissa

Tout d'un coup apparut un oiseau de couleur rouge, ils déposa un parchemin et part un éclair rouge disparut. Le père de famille déplia le parchemin, il le lut dans sa tête.

L'Ordre Du Phénix

Severus, nous avons bien reçu votre missive. Effectivement Lupin s'est rendu sur les lieux avec Maugrey et ils ont trouvé Kingsley dans un très mauvais état.

Il est en ce moment même hospitalisé à st Mangouste en blessures graves Har… euh je veux dire Orion vat-il mieux ? Je sais que vous avez dû être surpris, Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu vous le dire et voila pourquoi il voulait que Har … Orion apprenne l'occlumencie.

Oh je laisse Arthur et Molly vous écrire un mot moi, je vous laisse bonne journée

Severus est-ce qu'Orion va bien ? Le pauvre petit bonhomme, je me fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

Severus je viens de rentré de st Mangouste, Kingsley est réveillé. Les médicomages ont dit qu'il pourrait sortir dans quatre jours. En tout cas, je t'écris ce petit mot pour te dire que nous arriverons plus tard donc vers 15 h00 car il faut qu'on récupère Ginny qu'on a confié à Georges et Fred puis Ron qui est chez Thonks avec Sélène. C'est Fleur qui les a gardé toutes les deux cette nuit car Bill était avec nous tout comme Charly et Lupin et Thonks qui ont accompagné Madame Londubat à son lieu de destination

Bon à tout à l'heure :

Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Minerva Macgonagall

« Qu'est- ce que ça dit Sev ? Ce sont eu, ils l'ont retrouvé ? » Severus hocha la tête pour répondre à Narcissa et lui tendit le parchemin.

Pensé de Severus Snape

« Ce qui veut dire que pour l'attaque du serpent sur Monsieur Weasley il pouvait se sentir serpent et tout ressentir pfffff… »

Il était midi quand le plus petit de la famille se réveilla enfin serrant fort contre lui un doudou ressemblant à un loup noir.

« Pa.co este av moi acc pas patir !! » Dit-il le serrant plus fort contre son cœur. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur sa main. Harry fit un bond quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Hermione, sa grande sœur, il avait besoin d'elle.

« Orion tu es réveillé. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » Harry secoua la tête pour lui dire que non, elle s'approcha de lui et le petit garçon se lova dans ses bras

« Tu devrais te lever, Ginny va arriver dans deux heures et demie avec Ron. N'oublie pas on doit tout préparer pour le futur tu te souviens ? » Harry s'essuya le visage et hocha la tête. Drago, qui avait tout entendu de la conversation, entra leva son poing en l'air et dit :

« Pour notre futur soit couvert de bleu et de rose !! » Dit-il avec un cris de victoire.

Merci pour les review et grand merci tout particulier a ma bêta chibigoku kiss a tous


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir mis beaucoup de temps car je n'ai pas que cette fic à gérer, je vous mets enfin une suite courte (Au fait, Narcissa Malfoy est blonde désolée).

Mission Futur 2 C H 6

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire face à la phrase idiote de Drago et celui-ci se joignit à eux

Severus et Narcissa qui montaient, entendirent des rirent cristallins qui semblaient s'échapper de la chambre d'Orion.

-« Je crois qu'Aurore et Drago ont trouvé Orion réveillé et s'amusent avec lui !! » Dit la femme aux cheveux blonds dorés, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et trouvèrent Harry, Hermione, Drago en train de chanter une chanson d'un sorcier appelé Otto de leurs voix enfantine pour le petit blond et la petite et pour le plus jeune qui hachait carrément la chanson.

-« Oh vous chantez bien mes chéris c'était très beau ! S'il vous plait, allez en-bas le temps que je lave et habille votre petit frère après on passe à table. » Dit elle en leur souriant d'un sourire aimant.

Severus les suivit pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas demi-tour pour revenir à la chambre. Ce fut seulement trente minutes après que Narcissa eut lavé et habillé le jeune enfant avec un tee short vert et un pantalon noir qu'elle descendit juste devant Harry qui voulait descendre tout seul et c'est ce qu'il fit en se tenant a la rambarde.

-« Maman voi sui a.i.vé ! » Dit le petit bout une fois en bas en tendant la main à Narcissa qui lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci passa ses petit bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre elle.

-« Orion mon petit loup est-ce que ça va mieux ? Dit-elle inquiète en caressant la joue du petit garçon.

-Vi maman va ieux !! » Dit le petit brun avec un sourire espiègle pour la rassurer.

Elle lui sourit et il rentra dans la cuisine où elle l'assit sur une chaise haute et s'assit à côté de lui. A la droite de Harry se tenait Drago et à côté de lui Hermione alors que l'homme de la maison était assis a gauche de Narcissa. (Le repas du midi se passa plutôt bien)

Vers 15h00, Monsieur et Madame Weasley arrivèrent en transplanant l'un tenant Ron l'autre Ginny.

-« Ron, Ginny vous êtes enfin là ! Tu vois Drago ce que tu peux être défaitiste !! » Dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur pour lui.

Drago se mit à bougonné. Molly posa Ginny sur le sol et Arthur fit de même avec Ron. Les deux enfants filèrent de suite vers leurs trois amis après avoir dit bonjour à Severus et Narcissa. La petite rousse glissa sa petite main dans celle de Harry et Ron se rapprocha de Hermione.

« Vous pouvez allez au salon les enfant, j'ai mis une cassette vidéo, ça s'appelle Le roi Lion . » Drago passa devant le petit groupe et les autres le suivirent.

Les adultes restèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter de l'ordre du phénix

Les enfants s'assurèrent qu'aucun adulte ne les écoutait et se mettent à parler des Horcruxes, Harry raconta son rêve comme il put, il retira sa sucette pour leur expliquer.

-« Olmort te yecheche core oh la la !! » Dit Ginny Weasley en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne

-« Vi et y c il fait mal !! » Le jeune garçon s'était exprimé en baissant les yeux au sol.

-« Ze t'assure qu'il aura du mal à te trouvé vu que tu n'es plus Harry Potter !! » Dit La petite fille aux cheveux de couleur feu malicieusement.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes en se demandant qui est R. A. B et là l'évidence même le frappa mais il voulut avoir une confirmation.

« Aur omment appel fère de ius ? » Hermione le regarda pour essayer de déchiffrer et finalement compris.

« Ze crois que c'est Regulus pourquoi cette questions ? » Dit Hermione soupçonneuse

- « ye c qi est R. A. B c Eglus Aphar Blac !! » Dit Harry comme soulagé d'avoir enfin deviné

Que va t-il se passer ??

Voila le C H 6 c'est finit je sais elle est courte mais comme dit le proverbe les histoires courtes sont souvent les meilleures kiss + merci a ma bêta Chibigoku jtdr


	7. Chapter 7

Bon me revoilà pour la suite, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, vous verrez comment les enfants font leurs plans, les rire seront au rendez-vous.

Et ils vont grandir : l'entrée en maternel et vers la fin Orion à 8ans, Aurore 11ans et Drago 11 ans également

Mission Impossible C H 7

Le silence s'était installé dans le salon, ils dévisageaient tous Harry qui lui avait les yeux brillants et avait levé son petit poing en signe de victoire.

-« Mais oui Orion, tu as raison je suis sûre que c'est lui ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à cela avant ? Dit Hermione en regardant dans le vide.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais, on ne sait pas ce que c'était l'horcruxe ?? Le petit brun regarda Drago et se mit à réfléchir..

-Moi ze c et c le aillon de sal erpentard et il est au coir immaurd !! Dit Harry tout content, ayant enfin trouvé le lieu où se trouvait l'horcruxe.

-Mais oui maintenant que l'on sait où il est, il faudrait demander à Dobby de le surveiller ou le ramener ici . Dit la petite fille aux cheveux couleur feu, ses yeux noirs allumés d'espoir.

-Moi j'ai faim on va manger quelque chose ?? »

A cette phrase, tous les enfants éclatent de rire et comme pour renforcer la phrase de Ron son ventre se mit à crier famine.

-« T'inquiète pas Ron, maman ne va pas tarder avec le goûter !! Et comme pour confirmer les dires de la petite fille aux yeux ébène, Narcissa entra dans le salon avec un plateau de jus de fruits et des gâteaux de toutes sortes et cinq choco grenouilles.

-Alors avez-vous faim ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement alors que les autres esquissaient un sourire et on entendit à nouveau l'estomac du petit roux.

-« Je crois que l'estomac de Ron a parlé pour lui quant a toi Orion mon chéri, je veux que tu mange quelque chose même si ce n'est pas grand-chose d'accord ? Les deux émeraudes d'Harry plongent dans ce bleu ciel de Narcissa et le possesseur des émeraudes acquiesça.

-Maman nous parlons là, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser ? Dit Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur (Oui il a changé mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy).

-Drago Malfoy tu devrais avoir honte de parler ainsi à maman ! Excuse-le maman, tu sais comment il est des fois !! Hermione regarda Drago d'un regard noir et en croisant les bras

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie j'ai l'habitude avec lui !! Dit elle en posant le plateau sur la table basse puis ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit dragon.

C'est à ce moment qu'une tornade rouge arriva dans le salon, son nom était Sélène. Celle-ci ayant reçus la même faculté que sa mère qui était de devenir métamorphomage, aujourd'hui elle avait de longs cheveux de couleur rouge foncé.

-Alut C moi zour taty !! Dit celle-ci en donnant un bisou à Narcissa puis monta sur le canapé juste à côté de Ginny.

Donc contraints et forcés de changer de conversation, les enfants regardèrent finalement la cassette et quand les adulte les rejoignirent, ils les retrouvèrent endormis et se tenant tous une main comme une grande chaîne.

Ginny donnait la main à Sélène et Harry, et lui-même donnait la main à Hermione et celle-ci à Drago alors que l'autre main de Sélène tenait celle de Ron.

-Oh qu'ils sont mignons comme ça !! Dit Molly Weasley émue en les regardant avec un regard tendre.

Ils ont l'air de former un groupe inséparable, j'espère qu'ils le resteront car ils auront besoin les un des autres !! Dit elle pensive avec un sourire en se disant « tu vois Lucius, tu avais tort, Drago n'est pas comme toi, il me ressemble tellement. »

Cinq mois plus tard dans une classe de petite section, Narcissa et Severus venaient d'inscrire Orion à l'école car celui-ci s'ennuyait de son grand frère et sa sœur.

- Les enfants, veuillez accueillir votre nouveau camarade Orion Snape- Black, Orion tu peux aller t'asseoir !! Dit Gabrielle Delacour. l'Ordre Du Phénix avait voulu qu'au moins un membre de l'ordre soit présent en cas de problèmes.

-On viendra le récupérer ce midi, s'il y a le moindre problème Gaby préviens- nous d'accord ? Dit Narcissa inquiète pour son petit garçon.

-Oui madame, comptez sur moi !! Dit-elle comprenant bien ce que les deux parents craignaient car la santé d'Orion pouvait changer en un rien de temps sûrement à cause de vous savez qui

Après une heure de classe, Orion eu la joie de retrouver son frère et sa sœur à la récrée

-Dago et Aur !!Dit le petit bout en courant vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Orion ils sont z'entil avec toi ?? Le petit brun hocha la tête amusé par le comportement possesseur de sa sœur.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous petit lion !! Dit Drago en le regardant un sourire aux lèvres

A ce moment un vif d'or de petite taille passa devant les yeux de Harry, celui-ci le suivit des yeux , bondit sur lui et se redressa avec le vif dans les mains.

Un gamin de cinq ans se dirigea vers eux en courant, le petit blond se mit devant son frère comme pour dire « approche et je te casse la tête ».

-Et petit c'est toi qui attrapé le vif d'or ? Dit le gamin en désignant Harry.

-Vi poquoi !! Dit le petit brun aux yeux émeraudes en montrant le petit vif d'or qui s'agitait dans sa main.

-Pas possible, tu as quel âge ?? Hermione regarda le garçon qui s'appel Vector Krum, le fils d'un des membres de l'ordre du phénix.

-Il a deux ans et demi, pourquoi ?? Par ce que tu viens de te faire piquer le vif par un bébé et tu n'en reviens pas c'est cela ? (Drago parle bien non ??) !! L'autre ouvrit des grands yeux ébahis.

-- Cinq ans et demie plus tard --

Aurore et Drago ont eu à présent 11 ans il y a pas longtemps alors que Orion a maintenant 8 ans. Toute la petite famille prenait le repas du midi, on est au mois d'août

-Papa, on joue au quidditch tantôt, dit oui s'il to plait, comme Ginny et Ron viennent cette après midi on s'amuserait bien comme ça !! Dit le plus jeune de la famille, à présent ces problème de santé étaient moins fréquents mes toujours présents, il était mince et assez grand pour son âge et son poids n'était presque plus un problème.

Si tu finis ton assiette j'accepte d'accord ?? Dit L'homme de la maison mais ses yeux ébènes souriaient pour lui.

Je suis vraiment obligé de finir tout pfffff !! Les adultes et les deux autres enfants s'amusèrent de le voir bouder ainsi.

-Allez petit frère, il ne reste pas grand-chose et si tu finis je promets de me mettre dans ton équipe, ça marche ? Dit le blond aux yeux acier en faisant un clin d'œil au petit brun aux mèches feu.

Cette conversation fut arrêtée par deux hiboux qui entrèrent par la fenêtre suivis de deux autres.

La chouette blanche d'Harry qui à présent s'appelait Snow les regarda d'un mauvais œil et lança un hululement indigné

Deux Hiboux atterrirent devant la fillette aux cheveux de couleur feu et deux autres devant le garçonnet blond.

Mlle Aurore Snape – Black, nous avons le plaisir de vous dire que vous avez été acceptée dans notre établissement ; la liste nécessaire est au dos.

Professeur Macgonagall

Oh c'est une lettre de Poudlard, je suis prise !! Dit-elle après avoir enlevé le premier parchemin de la patte du hibou et tendant la main vers l'autre hibou, elle prit la missive et la déplia.

Mlle Aurore Snape – Black je vous écrit cette lettre pour vous dire que nous serions très contents de vous compter parmi nos étudiants. Durmstrang a besoin d'élèves comme vous car vos résultats scolaires sont très bons ( Il n' y a pas de pensionnaires ici )

Kesakoff Hector.

Et une autre de Durmstrang, je suis acceptée dans les deux c'est merveilleux non !! Ses parent sourirent de fierté (Durmstrang n'est pas comme Poudlard, il accepte très jeunes les sorciers)

Et toi Drago c'est pareil n'es ce pas ?? Dit-elle avec malice et ingénu celui-ci hocha la tête.

Harry parut triste d'un coup, il allait se lever de table ce fut à ce moment qu'un autre hibou arriva et se posa devant lui intrigué le petit garçon prit la lettre des pattes de l'animal puis l'ouvrit et la lut.

Mr Orion Snape – Black je vous écrit pour dire que votre école de magie nous a envoyé votre dossier en nous faisant part de vos progrès incroyables pour vôtre âge comme votre frère et votre sœur, vous venez d'être accepté à Durmstrang. (Pas de pensionnaire ici)

Avec le plaisir de vous voir bientôt Kesakoff .Hector

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez une petite review s'il vous plait merci kiss +Cealya Potter un grand merci a ma bêta Chibigoku s'il vous plait allez lire ces fanfictions elles sont géniales.


	8. Chapter 8

Voila la suite du chapitre 7 Mission Impossible j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bon voila place à la lecture

Décision CH 8

Les deux adultes intrigués regardèrent le plus petit de la famille, son frère et sa sœur en firent autant.

-C'est une lettre, elle vient du directeur de Durmstrang, je suis accepté là-bas cette année. Mon école leur a envoyé mon dossier !! Dit il en regardant sa famille après avoir fini sa lecture.

-Dis papa, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je ne voulais pas aller à Poudlard pour l'instant ? Je préfère aller à Durmstrang !! Dit avec sérieux la petite rousse aux yeux ébène.

Séverus réfléchit à ce quelle dit et finalement pensa que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi car Poudlard réveillerait des blessures mal cicatrisées pour elle , mais par contre il fut surpris quand le blondinet dit ceci :

Moi non plus je ne souhaite pas aller à Poudlard pour l'instant, j'ai toujours voulu aller a Durmstrang !! Dit le blond aux yeux acier avec certitude

-Tu vois petit lion ne t'inquiète pas on reste avec toi !! Le petit garçon aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux brun avec des mèches couleur feu se leva et serra dans ses bras son frère et sa sœur.

-Alors papa je crois que tu peux répondre que nous acceptons tout les trois d'aller à Durmstrang vous êtes d'accord Drago, Orion ? Dit la petite aux cheveux couleur feu Ceux- ci hochèrent la tête vivement

-Vous êtes sûrs car vous ne pourrez pas changer d'établissement avant au moins trois ans !!Dit le père de famille.

Oui on est sûrs et certains !! Répondirent les trois enfants en même temps en se regardant surpris et en éclatant de rire.

Ron et Neville n'allaient t pas être contents de savoir que leurs amis ne seraient pas à Poudlard avec eux pendant au moins trois ans.

Fin août arriva rapidement. Aujourd'hui les enfants faisaient l'inventaire de leur sac de cours pour le lendemain.

Drago tu n'aurais pas pris mon livre sur les potions par hasard ? Celui-ci confus se précipita dans sa chambre et en descendit avec le livre en question.

Harry pouffa de rire devant l'excitation d'Hermione et la maladresse de Drago

Aurore tu as vus, il se moque de nous là !! Celle-ci sourit amusé aux commentaires du blond

Oui tu as raison, il mérite une leçon de chatouillis je crois ?? Dit-elle en regardant le petit brun

Et sans prévenir, les deux grands se précipitèrent sur le plus petit, l'immobilisèrent et le chatouillèrent. C'est comme cela que les retrouvèrent Severus et Narcissa.

Voila le chapitre 8 est fini, des review s'il vous plait merci kiss+ Cealya Potter un très grand merci a ma bêta Chibigoku.


End file.
